Monstruos en Inazuma
by Yuko-96
Summary: A la ciudad de Inazuma llegan ciertas chicas, a simple vista cualquiera se daría cuenta de que no son humanas, pero... ¡los chicos de Inazuma Eleven las encontraron primero!; estas chicas harán que ellos vivan una vida llena de aventuras, diversión, y peligro xD - NO SE ACEPTAN MAS OC'S - si llegan lamentablemente ya no los recibiré u.u
1. Ficha -No se aceptan mas OC-

**Okas Okas, aquí me tienen de nuevo xD es que no puedo resistirme, e visto tantos fic de este tema y me gustaron y yo también quería así que no me juzguen :D bueno, como se leyó en el Summary esto se tratara de unas "monstruos" por así decirlo, pero para los chicos de Inazuma no serán monstruos, serán las chicas que les robaran el corazón (okey, no esperen un buen romance, no soy buena en ello, pero habrá), Bueno, y adivinen! necesito OC'S xD es que me gustan las historias con OC'S, bien, aquí les dejo la ficha.**

**Nombre:**

**Edad: (13-16)**

**Personalidad:**

**Tipo de "monstruo": (vampiros, zombies, licantropos, fantasmas , momias, brujas, werecats)**

**Apariencia: (de acuerdo a la especie que eligieron, ya que no estarán como humanas)**

**Ropa casual: **

**Ropa formal: (con peinado, zapatos y accesorios)**

**Traje de baño:**

**Pijama:**

**Pareja: (excepto Shiro Fubuki, Midorikawa, Hiroto y Kido)**

**Mascota: (cualquiera, pero sera en miniatura)**

**bueno, eso, espero sus aportes, bay saludos! :D**


	2. Cap 1

**Hola Hola, bien, les e traído el 1° capitulo de este fic ^^ no esta gracioso, ya que son las presentaciones, pero los siguientes lo serán :D**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5; de los OC's solo me pertenece Yuko, las demás le pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas.**

* * *

En bosque ubicado en la ciudad de Inazuma, bastante alejado de la civilización; donde de repente del cielo se abre un hoyo negro, de ese hoyo caen 16 chicas; no eran humanas, eran una especie de monstruos para el ojo humano, pero a pesar de serlo eran todas hermosas; después de levantarse todas miraron al cielo.

-Son unos idiotas, ya querrán que regresemos- Dijo una chica bastante molesta de unos 16 años, ella era de cabellos hasta la cintura rizados y de color blanco, era alta, de ojos verdes, tenía sus buenos atributos y su piel era de un tono celeste pastel; Yuko Fujiwara.

-Creo que no te escucharan- Comento una chica de 13 años, delgada, de una piel muy pálida, ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello castaño hasta las caderas; Clara Nishisawa

-Sí, ya se cerró el portal- Esta vez la que hablo fue una chica de 14 años, con su cabello plateado con morado en las puntas, pálida, alta y el color de sus ojos es azul metálico; Pandora Hero.

-Y ahora ¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto una muchacha de 14 años, de cabello café claro, ojos azul cielo y baja para su edad; Lía Takanashi.

-Pues será mejor buscar refugio- Hablo una joven de 14 años, con cabello castaño hasta la cintura y ojos de color jade; Sophi Takahashi.

-Ja! ¿Que encontraremos aquí?- Bufó una chica de cabellos negros, con unos mechones color blanco; Flora Fudou.

-Tranquilas, ya encontraremos algo- Comento una chica de 16 años, rubia con mechas moradas al frente, cabello hasta más abajo de las caderas rizado, piel pálida, ojos rojos con la pupila alargada, orejas puntiagudas y labios rosados que sobresaltan por su pálida piel; Matthew Williams.

-A ver, deberíamos ir por…- Dijo mirando para todos lados una joven de 14 años, su pelo es violeta con destellos rojos y sus ojos son rojos, tiene su colgante rojo en forma de estrella y mide 1,69; Lura Excla.

-Pues, podríamos seguir ese camino- Hablo una muchacha de unos 16 años, de tez blanca, su cuerpo está bien marcado, tiene caderas y pechos grandes, sus ojos son verdes, su cabello es de color negro y tiene reflejos rojos, tiene un tatuaje de estrella en la mano derecha y en la izquierda un guante rojo; Nozomi Ishimura.

-Bien, vamos por allá jeje- Dijo una joven de 13 años, su cabello es blanco y brillante y sus ojos son de color azul; Valen Mizukoshi.

-En marcha chicas, vamos- Dijo alegremente una chica de 15 años, que es de estatura media tiene el cabello liso color café hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, flequillo hacia la derecha y varias mechas color morado oscuro, sus ojos son color verde esmeralda, tiene la piel pálida y ojeras alargadas; Naomi Akatsuki.

-Bien, no tenemos más opción- Argumento una chica de 15 años, delgada, su piel es muy pálida y sus ojos son verdes; Yesic Akiri.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha- Dijo una chica de 13 años, cabello liso negro hasta los hombros, piel pálida y ojos azules eléctricos; Hoshiri Tatsumaki.

-¿Están seguras de ir por ahí?- Les pregunto una joven de 15 años, su cabello es ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda, de color negro, con dos mechas azules, unos ojos azules, y su piel morena; Shion Kishimoto.

-Eemm… por lo menos yo no, pero ya que- Dijo una chica de 16 años, de piel clara, ojos color café, cabello café cobrizo escalonado en capas siempre lo tiene suelto, mide 1,60, tiene una marca con forma de estrella al final de su ojo izquierdo; Alejandra Ryosuke.

-Ya vamos, no tenemos más opción- Hablo una muchacha de 14 años, posee unos largos y oscuros cabellos hasta un poco más abajo de las caderas, su piel es tan blanca como la porcelana, también posee unos ojos azules como el cielo y unos labios carnosos. Es delgada, alta y tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Además de orejas puntiagudas, pero sus cabellos las cubren; Syarì Tuniviel.

Bueno, y así todas las chicas se fueron por aquel camino, avanzaron un largo rato, pero no se veía nada más que árboles y árboles.

-Ya me harte- Dijo Syarí, se acercó a un árbol y comenzó a hablarle.- Dime, sabes donde hay un lugar para descansar

-Si te digo que obtengo a cambio mocosa- le contesto el árbol.

-Jamás me había topado con un árbol tan maleducado- Dijo para luego darle una patada.

-¡Aush! lo siento, te diré, más adelante hay una casa donde pueden descansar- Le contesto el árbol.

-Gracias arbolito- Y así todas las chicas continuaron su camino, hasta toparse con una enorme casa que tenía los vidrios rotos, y muchas telas de araña, en deducción la casa está en mal estado.

-Repítanme porque estamos aquí- Dijo Naomi, mirando la casa.

-Por qué a dos chica se les ocurrió seguir al repartidor de pizza con una moto-sierra y la otra con una navaja, y destruyeron media ciudad- Le replico Hoshiri a Naomi.

-Jeje si, fue divertido, ver como corría de mi moto-sierra- Dijo entre rizas Naomi.

-Ya les dije que fue porque la pizza estaba caliente- Dijo Yuko con un puchero.

- Bien, ya no podemos hacer nada- Dijo Syarí.

-¿Que haremos con este basurero?- Dijo Flora, a lo que todas miraron a Alejandra.

-Está bien, está bien, veamos…- Alejandra miro la casa, saco una varita y apunto hacia la casa, de la varita salió un destello blanco el cual callo sobre la casa, y está se transformó en una hermosa y lujosa casa.

-¿Incluye muebles?- Pregunto Valen a Alejandra.

-Sip, muebles incluidos- Respondió la chica.

-¡Bien!- Dijeron todas y entraron a la casa.

Mientras por otro lado del bosque, bastante cerca de la casa, unos chicos merodeaban por ahí, ellos eran Atsuya, Kazemaru, Suzuno, Nagumo, Aprhodi, Kido, Fudou, Goenji, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Genda, Tachimukai, Sakuma, Fidio y Fubuki,

-¿Quién fue el inteligente que quiso venir al bosque?- Reclamo enojado Atsuya.

-Fue Midorikawa- Dijo ya cansado Kazemaru.

-Ya les dije que fue porque vi un hoyo negro- Reclamo Midorikawa con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, si Mido, y de ese hoyo cayeron 16 hermosas monstruos- Dijo sarcásticamente Suzuno.

-Me aburroooooo, y ya nos perdimos- Esta vez quien hablo fue Nagumo.

-¿Se han dado cuenta de que estamos caminando en círculos?- Pregunto de lo más tranquilo Aprhodi.

-Sí, hace rato, y aun no vemos el hoyo negro- Dijo Kido, mientras miraba para todos lados.

-Los demandare a todos por daños y perjuicios- Dijo Fudou apuntando a todos.

-Okey, ¿ya le doy un pelotazo a Midorikawa?- Pregunto Goenji con las manos en la cabeza.

-No, aun no estamos seguros si está loco o no- Le contesto Hiroto mirando de reojo a Midorikawa.

-¡Qué no estoy loco!- Exclamo bastante enojado Midorikawa.

-No, no, claro que no lo estas mi querido amigo- Dijo Genda mientras le tocaba el hombro.

-Jeje cualquiera se equivoca, no sean tan malos- Comento Tachimukai mientras una gota resbalaba de su frente.

-Claro, y como dijo Suzuno cayeron 16 preciosidades- Se burló esta vez Sakuma.

-Ya calma, aunque tal vez hayan caído "monstruitos"- Dijo entre risas Fidio.

-no se rían, tal vez los "monstruos" si existan- Dijo de lo más serio Fubuki.

-Claro, tú eres uno, eres el hombre de las nieves, tal vez encontremos a tu mujer de las nieves por ahí- Se burló de él Fudou.

-No se burlen- Dijo bastante molesto el albino- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo confundido y apuntando una casa.

-¡Nos salvamos!- Gritaron todos y corrieron hacia la casa.

-Okey, que vaya el más normal de nosotros- Dijo Atsuya, a lo que todos miraron a Kido.

-Bien, Bien, iré – Dijo el aludido poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta, toco varias veces.

…

-Chi-chicas están tocando la puerta- Dijo bastante nerviosa Clara.

-Es cierto, a ver ¿quién será?- Dijo Pandora mientras miraba sigilosamente por la ventana.- Son humanos…

-¡Humanos! Y ahora que hacemos- Dijo bastante preocupada Lía.

-¡que vaya la más normal de nosotras!- Sugirió Sophi, a lo que todas miraron a Alejandra.

-Bien, iré yo pff'- Dijo levantándose de su lugar y quitándose su sombrero; abre la puerta y ve a Kido, sale de la casa y cierra la puerta tras ella.

-¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo?- Pregunto de lo más calmada Alejandra.

-Sí, lo que sucede es que… nos perdimos- Dijo Kido mientras apuntaba a los demás.

-Que mal, bueno adiós

-Oye espera, necesitamos ayuda

-¿y…?

-No… nos ayudaras ¿verdad?

-Nop- Después de decir eso Alejandra abre la puerta, y para sorpresa de todos, caen absolutamente todas las chicas.- Pero… ¿qué hacían?

-Escuchar- Dijo Naomi bajo todas; los chicos las miraron y se dieron cuenta de unos cuantos detalles.

-¡SON MONSTRUOS!- Gritaron todos los chicos al unísono.

-Por favor, preferimos el término seres mitológicos- Dijo Yuko, mientras se levantaba al igual que las demás; los chicos seguían bastante sorprendimos; pasaron un buen rato meditando todo, hasta que se calmaron.

-¿No son humanas?- Se atrevió a preguntar Tachimukai.

-¡Como van a ser humanas! ¡Tenemos una chica pálida casi transparente, otras con colas y orejas, otras con colmillos sobre salientes, y una chica celeste!- Grito Nagumo.

-Más respeto por favor- Esta vez hablo Hoshiri.

-¿Qué son?- Pregunto confundido Genda.

-Pues me llamo Clara y yo soy un fantasma- Dijo mientras desaparecía y volvía a aparecer.

-Yo soy Pandora y soy una vampira- Dijo mientras mostraba sus colmillos.

-Soy Lía y soy una licántropo- Se presentó mientras enseñaba sus orejas y cola.

-Mi nombre es Sophi y soy una vampira- Hablo mientras enseñaba sus colmillos.

-Yo soy Flora y soy una licántropo- Dijo mientras mostraba sus orejas y cola.

-Soy Matthew y soy una vampira- Se presentó y enseño sus colmillos.

-Yo soy Laura y también soy una Vampira- Hablo y enseño sus colmillos.

-Mi nombre es Nozomi y soy una vampira- Dijo mientras mostraba sus dientes.

-Yo me llamo Valen y soy una licántropo- Dijo para mostrar sus orejas y cola.

-Yooo sooooy Naomi y soy una vampira- Dijo mostrando sus colmillos.

-Mi nombre es Yesic y soy una vampira- Se presentó mientras enseñaba sus colmillos.

-Soy Hoshiri y soy una werecat- Hablo mientras enseñaba su cola y orejas.

-Me llamo Shion y soy una vampiro- Dijo mientras enseñaba sus colmillos.

-Mi nombre es Alejandra y soy una bruja- Dijo sacando su varita y haciendo aparecer su sombrero.

-Yo soy Syarí y soy una elfa- Hablo mientras mostraba sus orejas puntiagudas.

-Y yo soy Yuko, soy la mujer de las nieves- Dijo mientras se miraba a ella misma- Y no tengo nada fuera de lo común que mostrar

-Eres celeste- Dijo Sakuma.

-Bien, si eso cuenta…

-¿De dónde salieron?- Pregunto aun sorprendido Fubuki.

-De un hoyo en el cielo- dijo Yuko como si fuera lo más normal.

-¡JA! Se los dije, no estaba loco- Les reprocho Midorikawa, mientras los apuntaba a todos.

-Y… Y lo que dije yo… también era cierto- Dijo sorprendido Suzuno.

-Te dije Fubuki que encontraríamos a tu mujer de las nieves- Dijo entre risas Fudou.

-Pero… ¿que se supone que hacen acá?- Pregunto Goenji.

-Fuimos exiliadas de nuestro mundo- Esta vez quien hablo fue Flora.

-¿Exiliadas?- Pregunto curioso el del mohicano, mientras miraba atentamente a Flora.- ¿Qué paso?

-Pues que a está tierna vampira- Dijo Valen.

-Y a esta dulce mujer de las nieves- Siguió Sophi.

-Se les ocurrió perseguir a un repartidor de pizza- continuo Yesic.

-Con una moto-sierra y una navaja- acoto Matthew.

-Por toda la ciudad, donde vivimos- Prosiguió a hablar Pandora.

-Y ambas destruyeron media ciudad- Dijo Shion.

-Y a nosotras por defenderlas- Esta vez quien hablo fue Clara.

-Nos terminaron exiliando a nosotras también- Completo Lía.

-Y como dijo su amigo, caímos de ese hoyo- Argumento Laura.

-A este bosque del mundo de los humanos- Dijo Nozomi.

-Sin conocer nada ni nadie por desgracia- Continúo Yesic.

-Y pues encontramos esta casa abandonada- Hablo Hoshiri.

-Y con mis poderes de bruja quedo decente- Dijo Alejandra.

-A sí que ahora tendremos que vivir aquí en este bosque- Término de hablar Syarí; luego todas fulminaron con la mirada a Naomi y Yuko.

-Ya les dije que fue porque no traía sangre- Se defendió la vampira.

-Estaba caliente la pizza, casi me derrito- Esta vez se defendió la mujer de las nieves.

-¡No hay excusas!- Gritaron las otras chicas.

-una pregunta ¿a los vampiros no les afectaba el sol?- Pregunto Aphrodi.

-Es solo un mito- Dijo Sophi.

-Y ¿beben sangre?- Pregunto con miedo Fidio.

-Sí, pero no humana- Contesto Nozomi.

-E-ella… s-si… - Dijo con miedo Midorikawa, todos voltearon a verlo y se dieron cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser mordido por Naomi.

-Ella es la excepción- Hablo calmadamente Yuko.

-No-nosotros ya nos vamos- Dijo Kazemaru, y todos los chicos comenzaron a correr.

-No escaparan- Dijo Yuko, para luego poner una mano en el suelo y congelar los pies de los chicos.

-¿Qu-qué nos ha-harán?- Dijo Hiroto con bastante miedo, a lo que todos asintieron; las chicas solamente rieron de una forma maligna.

-¡Moriremos!- Gritaron con mucho miedo todos los chicos.

* * *

**Eso a sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen REVIEW *-***

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Continuo?**

**¿Naomi intentara morder de nuevo a Midorikawa?**

**¿Las chicas mataran a los chicos?**

**Bueno, eso es todo ^^ Bay saludos y ¡gracias por leer!**


	3. Cap 2

**Hola, lamento la tardanza, es que tengo muchos fic TTOTT pero mejor tarde que nunca okno .-. bueno mejor les dejo el capitulo ^^**

**Agradecimientos a Princessfic y Nao-chan16 quienes me ayudaron, ¡gracias chicas!**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

En una gran habitación, oscuro y bastante tenebrosa, se podía apreciar a un gran número de chicos inconscientes, ellos estaban sentados en el piso, y en las muñecas tenían grilletes los cuales hacían que estuvieran prisioneros a la pared. Poco a poco los chicos iban despertando.

-¿Dónde demonios creen que estamos?- Pregunto algo aturdido Atsuya.

-No lo sé, pero este lugar es tenebroso- Dijo Kazemaru mirando para todos lados.

-Mmm… no… ¿habíamos encontrado monstruos?- Pregunto calmadamente Suzuno.

-Es cierto, pero ¿habrá sido verdad? Digo… es raro- Hasta vez quien hablo fue Nagumo.

-Puede ser que todo haya sido un sueño, si un sueño- Dedujo Aphrodi.

-Y… ¿Cómo se explica los grilletes que tenemos?- Esta vez quien hablo fue Kido.

-Tal vez nos golpearon, quedamos inconscientes, soñamos eso y los grilletes es que nos secuestraron y no van a torturar- Dijo con una calma envidiable Goenji.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaah! ¡Moriremos ayudaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me secuestraron, quiero helado! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Gritaba histérico Midorikawa.

- Que alguien lo calle por favor….- Suplicaba Genda.

-¡Midorikawa ya cállate, desespera!- Grito exasperado Hiroto a Mido.

-Ta weno ya me calle-

-Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? No quiero morir aquí – dijo triste Tachimukai.

-Tranquilo, no moriremos, veras que todo estará bien- Trato de animarlo Sakuma.

-Jamás debí venir con ustedes, tenía que haberme quedado con Marck- Se lamentó Fidio.

-Chicos ¿no han notado que aquí falta Fudou?- Dijo muy extrañado Fubuki, de repente una puerta se abre y ahí aparece nada más ni nada menos que Fudou.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Kido.

-Salvándoles la vida, logre hacer que no los mataran pero… ¡Midorikawa no me muerdas el brazo!- Grito Fudou mirando como el cabello de helado trataba de comérselo.

-¡Tengo hambre, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos!- Respondió el peli verde con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¡Pero esa no es razón para recurrir al canibalismo!- Le reprendio Hiroto.

-¡Ya cállense que alguien viene!- Dijo desesperado y enojado Goenji; de repente se abre la puerta y ahí están todas las chicas, se acercan a los chicos y les ponen un collar y correa.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Dijeron todos juntos.

-Esa es la condición para que sobrevivan, ser sus mascotas- Aclaro Fudou.

-¡¿Y por qué a ti no te amarran?!- Pregunto bastante enojado Atsuya.

-Porque soy genial- Dijo el del mohicano con arrogancia.

-¿A sí?- Pregunto Nagumo con una ceja arqueada, mientras veía como las chicas ya le habían puesto un collar y correa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bosque cerca de la casa un chico de cabello rubio, caminaba por ahí, tenía una expresión de preocupación, y ese chico era Mark Kruger.

-Demonios, no debi haberme quedado solo, debi acompañarlos, ahora deben estar perdidos… ¡pero qué demonios digo, ellos son un gran grupo, y yo aquí estoy solo!- Se lamentaba el chico, pero de la nada fija la vista hacia la casa. - ¿Eh? ¡Una casa, estoy salvado!

* * *

Las chicas ya estaba en la sala principal de la casa con sus respectivas mascotas, los chicos sentían que su dignidad ya no existía, los había abandonado. De repente se escucha que alguien toca la puerta, Alejandra ya resignada se quita su sombrero y va a abrir.

-¿Si?- Pregunta la chica al abrir y ver a Mark ahí.

-Lo que sucede es que me perdí- Los demás chicos al escuchar su voz corrieron hacia él.

-¡Mark! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!- Dijo Fidio llorando a cascaditas.

-Con que aquí estaban… un momento…. ¿por qué tienen collares?-

-¡Larga historia, ahora vámonos!- Dijo desesperado Suzuno.

-¡NO ESCAPARAN!- Se escuchó un grito desde la casa, y de ahí salen todas las chicas.

-Y ellas ¿quiénes son?- Pregunto el estadounidense, luego se fijó bien en las chicas.- s-son… ¡SON MONSTRU…- El chico no puedo continuar, ya que del cielo cayo otra joven.

-Ayayai eso dolió- Dijo la chica caída, era una joven de cabellera blanca con reflejos negros, sus ojos eran grises casi blancos. Ángela Daidouji.

-¡Ángela!- Gritaron todas las chicas.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto preocupada Yuko.

-Si, por suerte este mortal amortiguo mi caída- Dijo la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

-Y… ¿qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Syarí.

-Cuando llegue de mi viaje pregunte por ustedes, y me dijeron que fueron expulsadas por destruir media ciudad, así que hice lo más sensato-

-¿Q-Qué?- Pregunto el chico aplastado.

-¡Destruir la otra mitad de ciudad que quedaba!- Exclamo de lo más alegre la chica, a lo que todos los chicos cayeron de espaldas.

-¡Esa es la actitud muchacha!- Exclamaron Naomi y Yuko.

-No re-respiro- Dijo a duras penas Mark.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo la chica levantándose.- ¿de verdad pesaba tanto?- Le pregunto al estadounidense.

-No, pero quería que te levantaras- Luego el chico miro nuevamente a todas las chicas. - ¡so-son monstruos!- Grito horrorizado el chico.

-¡ya les dije que preferimos el termino seres mitológicos!- Grito fastidiada Yuko.

-ya calma, calma- Dijo Ángela.

-Ella parece buena- Susurro Genda.

-Que ellas nos salve- Le contesto en un susurro Sakuma.

-Oye… tú tienes cara de chica o monstruo o ser mitológico buena, ¿nos ayudarías?- Pregunto ilusionado Kazemaru.

-Claro- respondió Ángela. - ¡ahora suelten esas corres o delato a la que lanzo al director por la ventana! – Al oír eso absolutamente todas las chicas soltaron las correas y levantaron las manos.

-¡Si libres!- Gritaron todos los chicos.

-¡Alto!- Dijo Ángela.

-¿Creían que los liberaría así de fácil?- Pregunto en una sonrisa Clara.

-Ninguna hacemos favores sin algo a cambio- Dijo Pandora.

-Y menos a humanos que nos descubrieron- Hablo Lía.

-Pobre de ustedes, quien sabe que les pedirá- Se burló Sophi.

-A lo mejor los mata, o tortura o descuartiza- Dijo Flora con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Neee yo creo que se los dará de comer a algún dragón- Aporto Matthew.

-Yo creo que se los dará a la serpiente gigante- Dijo Laura.

-Apuestas, ¡hagan sus apuestan ¿Quién se comerá a estos?!- Empezó a promocionar Nozomi.

-¡Yo digo que se los come el dragón!- Valen le pasa dinero a Nozomi.

-¡Pues yo que la serpiente se los come!- Yessica hace lo mismo.

-¡Vamos por el dragón, vamos que se puede!- Aposto Hoshiri.

-¡Vamos serpiente, pronto tendrás alimento!- Dijo Shion entregando el dinero.

-¡Yo por ambos, después de todo quien debe traerlos soy yo!- Alejandra dio dinero por ambos.

-¡Por la serpiente! ¡Debe ganar, quiero ver como se los come! – Syarí apuesta por la serpiente.

-Naomi mira de forma maliciosa a Yuko- ¡Apuesto por la serpiente!- Le da el dinero a Nozomi.

-¡Nunca traerán una serpiente en mi presencia!- Grito Furiosa Yuko.

-Esto no era lo que tenía en mente- Dijo Ángela mientras observaba una pelea entre todas, y lo peor es que Alejandra no sabía que invocar, así que presionada agito su varita y apunto a los chicos, de la varita salio un destello blanco y envolvió a los chicos.

-Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh- Gritaron ellos.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Dijeron las chicas con la boca abierta mientras miraban a los pobres chicos.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por el cap de hoy ^^ espero que les haya gustado :D ¡dejen REVIEW!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Mido de verdad se volvió caníbal?**

**¿Por que Fudou no estaba con ellos?**

**¿Quien gano la serpiente o el dragón?**

**¿Que le habrá hecho Alejandra a los chicos?**

**¿Me perdonan la demora QwQ?**

**Bien, gracias por leer y saludos y besos! :3**


End file.
